Hurry Up and Save Me
by katiehannahxx
Summary: Following Kirsty's domestic abuse storyline,and Adam desperately trying to help her.
1. Deep Breaths

**I've been really into the Kirsty/Adam/Warren storyline on Casualty recently, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing about it. I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yet another patient crashed through the tall swinging doors, of the Holby City Emergency Department. At this rate, they were going to run out of beds. Kirsty sighed inwardly and, holding onto the bed's rails, began to walk briskly alongside it. As they entered Resus, Dixie whispered softly in her ear: "Possible domestic abuse case".

Her words made Kirsty's blood run cold. It took her a few seconds to remember that this wasn't her, it was a patient, and she had to remain professional.

"Err, ri-right, okay" she stuttered.

"..You alright?" Dixie asked hesitantly

"Fine" she said, pulling herself together "I'm fine"

"Okay, I'll leave this to you and Adam then".

And with that Dixie left, leaving Kirsty to get to work.

* * *

Sighing, Kirsty sank down onto the staff room sofa. That had been hard. Everything about that poor woman, seemed to remind her of herself. She gazed around the relatively small room, at the pale blue walls, at the dark blue carpet, at the objects that were growing gradually more blurred. She decided that she must have something in her eye, so she blinked a few times. Still blurry. She stood up, and took a few steps. Then, the wave of dizziness hit her. She staggered backwards, and sat back down hard on the sofa. She put her head down between her knees, and concentrated on making her breathing even. It was just her luck that Adam chose this moment to walk in.

"Kirsty?" Adam asked, concerned "What's wrong, are you okay!"

Kirsty interrupted him before he had a chance to get hysterical.

"I'm fine Adam, I'm fine, I just felt a bit dizzy for a second, but I'm okay."

"..Alright, are you sure? Do you want some water? Take a break-"

"Adam, I don't need to take a break, Tess is already after my blood, I'M FINE, okay?" Kirsty said firmly "..But some water would be nice."

She gave him a cheeky smile, and Adam gave in.

"Okay, okay" He said "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To ask if I can take my break early, I'll sit with you in case you start to feel ill again, I don't want you left on your own."

"Oh no, Adam, you don't need to do that, I'm-"

"Yes I do" Adam said softly.

He was so damn persuasive, and so sweet. Kirsty couldn't argue.

"You're too good to me" Kirsty said.

"Back in five, tops" Adam replied. Then, he was gone.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, although it was quite short. I'll try and get the next part up in a few days. In the meantime, I would love it if you'd click the review button, and leave me a review! ;)**

**- katiehannahxx**


	2. Mixed Signals

You really couldn't ask for a better friend than Adam Trueman. Kirsty knew Mr Jordan would probably be mad at him for taking his break early, but he'd stayed with her. Sat with her for fifteen minutes, just chatting and making sure she was alright. He really was great. Eventually, she'd managed to convince him that she was okay to go back to work, but he really hadn't been happy about it, he'd wanted to check her out and find out what was wrong. Kirsty didn't tell him that she already knew. Warren had given her concussion. Last night, he'd pushed her, and she'd hit her head on the kitchen table. There had been blood everywhere, but she'd cleaned it all up by morning, and her cut was carefully hidden by her wild brown hair. It wasn't that she liked deceiving her colleagues. It's not that she didn't want to tell Adam the truth. She just felt that she was doing them all a favour. This was her problem, and they didn't need to be burdened with it. She would be fine anyway, Warren could change. Maybe, Warren would change. She could only hope.

* * *

Adam poked his head around the staff room door.

"Hey Kirst" He called upon spotting the young nurse making herself a coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"I've told you Adam, I'm fine." She was slightly irritated at his incessant interest in her wellbeing, but she was trying not to let it show in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with him.

"Okay. Good." He said. He was still concerned, but he decided to leave it. Kirsty would tell him if something was wrong. "Do you think you could make two coffees?"

"For who?" Kirsty asked with a knowing smile.

"One for you" Adam said tapping her shoulder. "And one for me?"

"I think I could make that happen" she said, winking at him.

Kirsty filled the kettle with water, and they stood together waiting for it to boil.

"Listen, Kirsty, are you sure everything's okay?" Adam asked seriously.

This time she lost it.

"For God's sake Adam!" She shouted angrily. "I. AM. FINE. Am I not getting through to you!"

Adam looked taken aback. "Kirst, I'm sorry, I'm just concerned, I didn't mean-"

"Look, just STOP being concerned. I am not yours to worry about, just stay OUT of my problems!" Kirsty sauntered out of the room and slammed the door.

Adam stood, staring after her.

Seconds later, the door re-opened, and Kirsty ran back in, straight into Adam's arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. A single tear trickled slowly down her pale cheek.

"Shhh" Adam said, hugging her tightly "It's gonna be okay."

* * *

An hour later, and they were both in cubicles with a patient. A woman of thirty-two, Elizabeth, who'd been involved in a car crash that morning.

"Are you feeling alright?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah, a lot better thanks." She replied.

"Her pulse and BP are back to normal." Kirsty said, glancing at Elizabeth's monitor.

"Alright, we'll transfer you to CDU now." Adam decided.

"Just until we get your test results back." Kirsty added, with a smile.

In came a porter, who wheeled her away, leaving the two colleagues alone.

"I'll go chase up the results." Kirsty offered, and she began to walk towards the cubicle curtain.

She wasn't really sure what happened after that. She took a few steps and everything began to blur. Like before in the staff room, but it was ten times worse. The room spun, as if she was on a roundabout. As she felt unconsciousness approaching, she desperately flung her arm out to grab the something, for support, but her arm couldn't seem to find anything but air. Her legs gave way, and the last thing Kirsty remembered was feeling the pain of her head slamming into the counter. Hard. Then the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

**I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than the first, so I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm portraying Adam and Kirsty right? I'm open to suggestions, opinions, and general feedback, so please leave me a review! I'll get the next part on here tomorrow, or Tuesday - as I'm on half term, so I have a bit more time during the day for writing/uploading. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Darkness

"Kirsty!" Adam sprinted towards the young nurse, who lay limp and unconscious on the floor. "Kirsty, can you hear me?"

No response.

Adam peered around the cubicle curtain, careful to make sure no-one could see Kirsty behind him. He knew that she would NOT want everyone knowing about this, if it could be helped.

He was relieved to see Zoë, standing just metres away at the reception desk.

"Zoë!" He called desperately "Help!"

Seeing Adam's panicked expression, she rushed towards the cubicle, and he closed the curtain behind her.

Zoë knelt down next to Kirsty's motionless body. "Kirsty" she murmured, slightly stunned.

She stared at her for a few moments, until Adam's voice cut through her shock.

"Would you like to help me here!" He said frantically.

"Right, sorry." Zoë said, pulling herself together. "Pulse?"

"A bit weak."

"Pupils?"

"Responding."

"Her breathing doesn't sound great." Zoë said worriedly.

"I know." Adam replied "Is there a mask around here?"

Zoë stood up and walked over to the counter. "Here's one." She called, passing it to him.

Adam gently supported Kirsty's head, and placed the mask over her mouth and nose.

His hand came away covered in blood.

"Oh God." He whispered. "ZOË!"

Zoë glanced over to him, and caught sight of the scarlet blood on his hands, and by Kirsty's head. She strode towards him and knelt down. "Okay, she must've hit her head when she fell, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I should've noticed – Why didn't I notice? I saw her fall, I must have-"

"Adam, stop." Zoë interrupted. "This is not your fault. She's going to be fine. Alright?"

He exhaled slowly. "Alright."

* * *

**KIRSTY POV**

I could hear Adam. Not clearly, it was a bit like listening to someone when you're underwater. But I could make out some of his words. He was worrying about me – as usual. No, wait. He wasn't just worrying, he was properly panicking. About why I hadn't woken up yet, he thought he must've done something wrong. I desperately wanted to open my eyes, I honestly did. But they felt like lead, and I just couldn't lift them. As my mind cleared, I remembered. I remembered the room spinning, the blurred objects, the darkness. I'd fainted. I'd hit my head? I struggled to locate it, then regretted it. Ouch. Definitely hit my head. I must've groaned or something, because Adam's relieved words came, more clearly now, than before:

"She's waking up!" He exclaimed happily. "Kirsty? Kirsty can you hear me?"

I tried to nod, but my head wouldn't obey.

Another voice now. Zoë's. "Kirsty? Can you open your eyes for me?"

The voices were a lot clearer now. I was slipping back into consciousness. I struggled against the blackness, and eventually I managed to push my eyes open. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light. Adam was leaning over me, and as our eyes met, his worried expression smoothed out into a smile.

"Kirsty" He breathed happily.

* * *

**Sorry for the average length, but pretty rubbish chapter - had quite a bit of trouble writing this one. Hope you liked it anyway, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Sympathy

"Her pulse is back to normal now." Adam told Zoë, studying Kirsty's monitor closely.

"Alright good." Zoë replied with a smile."I'm just going to check on my patient in cubicle three, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you later." Adam replied.

Then, he and Kirsty were left alone. He took her hand in his, comfortingly.

"How's your head?" He asked, with a sympathetic smile.

"Not great." Kirsty croaked. She cleared her throat. "Did I hit it?"

"Yeah, on the counter, do you not remember?"

"Umm, I remember we were transferring a patient to...umm, to CDU?"

"That's right, yeah." Adam nodded "And after that..?"

Kirsty thought for a long while.

"I don't know!" She finally said, frustrated.

"Shhh, it's alright, you'll remember soon." Adam said gently. "Now, will you be alright here for a few minutes, whilst I go and tell Tess what's going on?"

"What!" Kirsty said incredulously. "Tess is already after my blood, I was late this morning! This will only make it worse!"

"Alright, calm down." Adam said "We have to tell her, because you'll need to take a break, okay?"

"No I don't, I'm fine now!" Kirsty said firmly, sitting up. Dizziness hit, knocking the breath out of her. She quickly lay back down, gasping.

"Maybe, just a short break..?" Kirsty said, after she'd got her breath back.

"Good girl." Adam smiled at her. "I'll go and find Tess."

* * *

Minutes later, Adam returned, with a worried looking Tess in tow.

"Kirsty" She said sympathetically "How are you feeling?"

"I'm honestly fine, Tess."

"No, you're not." Adam said. Then he turned to face Tess. "She fainted, she has a pretty deep laceration to the back of her head, and she's amnesic."

"Have you stitched up the cut?"

"Yes, Zoë helped."

"Kirsty, this doesn't sound like you're fine." Tess stated gently.

"I honestly am, I'm just tired."

Adam gazed into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"No." He shook his head, "It's deeper than that. What's wrong Kirsty..?"

Adam's eyes pleaded her to tell him the truth, to open up to him. She considered it briefly. How great it would be, to tell someone. To have that weight lifted off of her shoulders. But no, she wasn't ready yet.

"It's..It's nothing." Kirsty replied, frantically racking her brain for a decent excuse to her abnormal behaviour. "I'm just..I'm just worried, about Nita."

"What about her?" Tess asked, concerned.

"Oh, umm..Just about..How well she's doing, at school I mean."

That excuse could've been better. But it could've been worse – it could've been the truth. Both Adam and Tess eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure that's all it is..?" Adam wondered, doubtfully.

"Yeah" Kirsty nodded, trying to sound convincing, although she was suddenly overcome by tiredness.

"Alright, Kirsty, I'll give you the rest of the day off, and tomorrow if you're still not feeling great, okay?" Tess asked.

Too weak to argue, she managed to murmur "Yeah...", before the exhaustion took over, and she was asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys, I really do appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and do one more today. Thanks again, and don't forget to review! (:**


	5. Nightmare

**KIRSTY POV**

He was coming. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. It was like I was in a frozen video game, and I was pressing the buttons, but the person on the screen wouldn't obey. I had to move. Run. Scream. Do _something_. But I just stood still, locked inside my statue-like body. I watched helplessly, as he got closer, closer, closer, until he was right next to me. I could feel his breath, too hot, on my cold cheek. Then it all happened in slow motion. He lifted his fist, and it crashed down into my head so hard, that the pain didn't register for a few seconds. The impact sent him stumbling backwards, which just angered him more. Suddenly, everything sped up. He ran at me, fury glinting in his eyes, and grabbed my collar. He forced me to the floor, and raised his foot above me. Again, I tried to move, cry for help, fight back even – but it was useless. His foot came down, and he kicked me so hard that it knocked me back into consciousness with a jolt.

* * *

**Just a short bit for you there to keep you occupied, I'll post more soon;) Please Review!**


	6. Anticipation

Kirsty gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, shaking violently.

"Kirsty?" Adam asked worriedly "What's wrong, shall I get someone..?"

"No! No, I'm-I'm okay" Kirsty said pulling herself together, "It was just a dream."

"What about?" Adam questioned gently.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kirsty said sharply. Adam looked hurt. She hated upsetting him, but she just felt it was better that way. He didn't need to be burdened with all her problems – he had his own.

"Okay...well you can't go back to work now, so you should probably go home-"

"No!" Kirsty answered, much too quickly. She mentally kicked herself.

"Kirst...is everything alright, at home..?" Adam asked gently.

She wanted to confide in him, she really did. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it's just she couldn't risk Warren finding out, then she'd really be in for it. But, wasn't she in for it already? She must be late by now. She glanced at the clock. She was _two hours _late home. Warren could come looking for her any moment now, and find her here. Here with Adam. She was without a doubt in for another beating tonight. She had to get home. Now. Unless...unless, he was waiting for her to get home, so he could start on her as soon as he saw her. The longer she stayed here, the more furious he got. Kirsty's stomach dropped. She gripped the shiny metal rails of her bed and struggled to steady her breathing.

"Kirst..?" Adam was staring at her, worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kirsty lied, "And I just didn't want to go home because I didn't want to worry Nita. But if my shift is over I probably should."

"Okay, give me a second while I go and change, then I'll drive you home."

"Oh, Adam you don't have to do tha-"

Adam interrupted. "Yes I do."

* * *

They drove home in silence. But it wasn't tense silence, like the kind of silence that was always there when Kirsty was with Warren. It was a peaceful silence, and she savoured every moment of it. But as Adam drove along her road, Kirsty had to break it.

"Stop here please." Kirsty told him.

"But Kirsty, isn't your house at the end of the road..?"

"Yes, it's just...Warren's a bit funny about me being with...other men. Look, it's complicated, okay?"

"Alright..." Adam was obviously suspicious, but he didn't question further, which Kirsty was grateful for.

"Thank you for looking after me, today" Kirsty said, a little awkwardly.

"That's no problem." Adam smiled.

Kirsty got out of the car and began to walk, slightly unsteadily, down the road towards her front door.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Adam whispered "I love you."

Then, with a sigh, he started the engine, and drove away.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, I'll try and write more soon, but I am quite busy this weekend. I'll try and do one or two updates on Sunday. In the meantime, hit the review button, and I will love you! ;)**


	7. No Escape

**Kirsty POV**

"YOU WERE AT ADAM'S, WEREN'T YOU!" Warren screamed, right in my face. His eyes glinted with rage.

I was cowering in the corner of the kitchen, praying desperately for it not to happen again. Deep down I knew my prayers would go unanswered.

"N-No, I love you Warren you know I do!" My voice wobbled with fear.

Warren grabbed my chin and jerked my face around, forcing me to look at him. His grip was far too tight, but I knew trying to free myself from it would only make him more angry.

"I never said anything about loving him!" Warren yelled. I'd made a mistake there.

"Warren, please." I whispered, begging him not to make me go through it again. But I knew I would, it was like this almost every night. He grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the corner.

"Please!" I sounded hysterical, but Warren took no notice of me.

"Now you" He said, jabbing his finger hard into my neck, "are cheating on me, and you won't even admit it!"

"Warren, I'm not, I promise, please don't..." I knew it was useless, but I still tried.

"SHUT UP!" Warren shouted, he was so loud it made my ears ring. "You know what you are?" he asked.

I knew better than to answer back by now, so I just sat in silence waiting for him to answer his own question.

"YOU'RE A FILTHY SLAG, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, ISN'T IT!" Warren roared, pulling my collar harder, so I found it more difficult to breathe.

"ISN'T IT!"

Warren obviously wanted me to reply to this one. I nodded weakly, unable to speak.

At this, he threw me forcefully to the ground. Pain seared across my forehead, on impact with the sharp corner of the kitchen table, and as I lay on the ground, I felt blood trickling across my face and into my hair.

Warren continued to taunt me. I just lay in silence, I'd learned that it was best to keep quiet. I stifled screams, as he punched me again and again. Pain was erupting all over my body, and I was struggling to stay conscious. I looked up, and saw Warren leant over me, his fist coming down towards my ribs at terrifying speed. I screwed my eyes tight shut. On impact, there was a snap. Agonizing pain. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Warren is so evil!  
I'll do one more update today, hope you enjoyed this part, and I'd really like some feedback, so please drop me a review!:)**


	8. Safety

**Adam POV**

I was sat on the sofa, staring at the TV. It wasn't on, I just stared at the blank screen, deep in thought about Kirsty. About how she seemed...almost scared, of her husband. I was confused, and I had a horrible feeling something was wrong. I hated thinking that Kirsty was in trouble, or unhappy. I really hated it. She was just so-

I heard a quiet banging on my front door. It was pretty quiet, so I was glad I'd had the TV off, or I might've missed it. I stood, wondering who could possibly be coming to my door at this time, it was nearly midnight! The knocking was becoming more desperate, so I quickly walked to my door, pulled the handle down, and slowly opened it.

I peered into the gloom and saw a small brunette figure. As my eyes adjusted, I realised with astonishment that the figure, was Kirsty. She was shaking violently and gasping for breath, and I was sure I could see a line of blood across her forehead. For a few moments, I just stared at her, stunned. Then she groaned as her legs gave way, and I leapt forward to catch her, just before she hit the cold, hard pavement. I picked her up gently and carried her into my living room, laying her on the sofa.

She was conscious, but barely, and I could see from her face that she was in immense pain. "Kirsty, can you hear me?" I asked her, taking her freezing cold hand in mine.

"..Yes" Her voice was rough and strained.

"Okay, we need to get you to the ED."

"No! No, Adam please, I'm alright, It's not as bad as it looks, please don't take me there, I don't want everyone to see-"

"Alright! Shh, it's gonna be okay, I'll try my best to fix you up here, yeah?"

I knew I should take her to hospital, but she looked so pleading, so...broken. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

She nodded weakly, and relaxed.

"Okay, what happened Kirst?" I asked her. I didn't want to be nosy, but I needed to know about her injuries.

She hesitated, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Kirsty?" I was shocked. Kirsty never cried. Never.

"It was him" Kirsty whispered, and began to cry, brokenly.

It was breaking my heart.

"Who?" I asked pulling her gently into a hug, so as not to cause her any more pain.

"..W-Warren." She choked.

I was stunned. I thought something was a bit weird between the couple, but _this_. This was unexpected.

"He..he hit you?"

Kirsty nodded, unable to talk through her sobs.

"Does he..does he do it..a lot?" This was difficult for me to take in.

Again, she simply nodded, and buried her head in my chest.

I held her in my arms, stroking her hair, comforting her. She was the only thing stopping me from running over to her house and showing her husband what I thought of him. She needed me, and I would be there for her.

After a while, her tears subsided, and I carefully lifted her up, and carried her upstairs, so I could lay her down in the spare bedroom. She looked so fragile and small, lying there in the huge double bed. Her skin was even paler than usual, and she was still shaking, though not as much as when she'd turned up on my doorstep.

I awkwardly sat down next to her.

"Kirsty, if you're not going to go the hospital, I need to check you out."

"Okay." She nodded weakly, took a deep breath and sat up, with a groan. "I'm pretty sure I've got at least one broken rib." I was shocked, but I kept my expression blank, I didn't want to upset her further. "And, I cut my forehead on the corner of the table, and I think that's it apart from some bruising."

"Kirst, You'll need to get an X-Ray on your ribs..." I told her.

"I know, could you help me, at work tomorrow..?" She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Kirsty...I really don't think you should go into work tomorrow." I said softly.

"Why not?" She asked, a hint of defiance in her tone.

"Well, look at you, your cuts, your possibly broken rib, all the bruises!"

"Adam, I've honestly been through worse, and how else am I going to get an X-Ray without anyone finding out?"

"I'm not sure if it's the best idea..." I looked into her gorgeous, pleading eyes. "...Alright." I decided "But only if you feel well enough in the morning."

"Thank you Adam." Kirsty murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly.

"It's okay." I told her. "Now I'll just stitch up your cut, and then we can both get some sleep."

* * *

**So that's chapter eight. Sorry I couldn't put it on here last night, was busy sorting out stuff for school :L  
Any ideas on where to take the story from here would be greatly appreciated, because I'm not entirely sure what to do next. Thanks!**


	9. Worried

When she'd woken up that morning, Kirsty had pretty soon realized that she had concussion. She had staggered down the stairs, and almost fainted, before collapsing onto Adam's sofa. But still here she was, much to Adam's protesting, walking with him into work. They were walking slowly, and very close together. Adam had his arm tight around Kirsty's waist, holding her up. Their colleagues were a little confused about this, but they thought it was sweet. Adam thought it was necessary.

They got to the staff room, where he carefully put Kirsty down on the sofa, and started to make them a coffee each. Once he'd finished that, they sat in silence, sipping. After a while he asked, for what felt like the millionth time:

"Are you sure you want to do this, we could still go home?"

"Adam, I've told you, I'll be fine."

He sighed. "Okay, if you're sure..."

"Can we just get it over with now?" Kirsty asked, knowing that he would understand what she meant.

"Umm, yeah, we might as well." He stood up, before helping Kirsty to her feet. "We'd better be quick though."

And so the two of them headed out of the staff room, towards X-Ray.

* * *

Adam lifted up Kirsty's top and stifled a gasp.

"...Kirst" He eventually whispered, "This does not look good."

"I know it doesn't look great, but it's honestly not that bad. It doesn't hurt too much."

Adam looked doubtful. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" She lied.

Adam lightly pressed her ribs. She tried, but failed to stop herself from hissing in pain.

"Kirsty! I'm sorry, I thought, you said, I-"Adam spoke far too quickly, his face creased with worry and guilt.

"Adam...Adam...ADAM, CALM DOWN!" She shouted to get his panicky half-sentences to stop. "I'm okay, I'm sorry; it does actually hurt quite a bit. I just...I just hate sympathy."

They sat in silence for a moment, whilst Adam carefully got the X-Ray equipment ready, and took an X-Ray of Kirsty's ribs.

"Okay, that's it." He said "Now we just have to wait for the results."

"Alright and...And Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Could you just not be so...so worried all the time..? It's making me guilty for burdening you with all my problems..."

"Kirst, it's not burdening, it's me helping you!"

"..Alright" She mumbled doubtfully. Adam sighed.

"But I am worried Kirsty. What you're going through is _serious_, and you really should inform the police about it."

"N-No! Adam please, please don't make me, I don't want to be seen like that."

"Alright, Okay" Adam quietened her down. "Like what?"

"You know..." Kirsty said mumbled awkwardly. "Like...a battered wife."  
"...Kirsty, if you carry on like this people will find out, and you will be seen like that, but worse because you didn't have the guts to tell the police. If you tell them now, none of us will judge you."

"...I'll think about it, okay?" She said, sighing "Just please don't tell anyone?"

"Kirsty I'd never tell anyone if you didn't want me to. You have to know that, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you Adam."

Adam looked deep into her dark brown eyes, and felt himself moving towards her, he couldn't stop, it was like they were being magnetically pulled together. She began to lean forward too, and in the spur of the moment, their lips met, and they kissed.

* * *

**Hope you liked that little bit of romance there;) Please review because I have a few ideas on where to take this, but I wanna hear yours so I can pick the one that you will be most likely to like the most :L Thanks for taking the time to read this, it really means a lot to me. I'll update soon!**


	10. Careless

"And the results are in..." Adam said, in his best game-show host voice.

Kirsty spun round to face him. They were alone in the staff room, but they were both due back on shift any minute, so they had to hurry.

"It's just a crack, it's not fully broken" Adam told her "But the bad news is, it's gonna hurt for a while, because we'll just have to wait for it to heal on its own."

Kirsty sighed with relief. "Okay good, and don't worry about that, I've had worse..."

"...Like what?" Adam asked curiously, and gently.

"Like..." Kirsty hesitated, then said nervously "Like I broke my wrist once, and another time I had a third degree burn up my arm, and-"

She looked at Adam's horrified expression.

"...Look, don't worry, it doesn't matter, let's go back to work now, Tess is probably after us." Kirsty said quickly.  
"Kirsty..." Adam shook his head in disbelief. "How long has he...you know been..."  
"Beating me up?" Kirsty went straight to the point.

Adam nodded slowly.

"Around thirteen years" She said it quietly, but Adam still heard her voice break on the last word.

He didn't say anything; he just leant forward and gave her a comforting hug, stroking her wild brown hair.

"Come on then" She eventually said, wiping her eyes hastily, "Back to work."

* * *

Kirsty ran along the ED corridor, she was meant to be doing 15 minute obs on a patient, and she had left it at least half an hour. Her mind was filled with the terrifying thought that Tess would be there waiting to give her a right lecturing. And she could really, really do without that today. She came to a corner, and skidded around it. Then, she felt something really heavy slam straight into her ribs. Straight into her _broken _rib. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a shrill scream, as her brain registered the exploding pain. A sea of heads at reception turned to stare at her in shock and concern. She looked up to see a crash trolley carrying a patient in front of her. How incredibly stupid. She'd run straight into it. Kirsty couldn't think clearly enough through the immense pain, to concentrate on holding herself up, and not blacking out at the same time. So she found herself collapsing to the floor. But she didn't hit the floor. She suddenly felt strong hands holding her up, stopping her from falling. She turned to look at the blurry face above her, to see who had helped her. Adam.

"Kirsty?" He was panicking. "Kirsty!"

"Adam..." She murmured weakly "My rib...the trolley..."

"I know, I know" He nodded, swinging her gently up into his arms.

Tess ran up to them, her face creased with worry.

"Resus" She said simply. "Now".

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while, and for the cliffhanger xD I'll try and get the next bit up soon, but I'm pretty busy with revision for school - I'll definetly have it up by the end of Sunday though. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and please do review it:)**


	11. Decision

Adam POV

"Alright I think her broken rib has punctured her lung" I told Tess worriedly.

"She had a broken rib!" Tess stared at me, shocked.

Oh dammit.

"Err...yeah, she umm...she fell over...against the kitchen table...in her, erm, in her house."

I had always been an absolutely terrible liar.

"Really?" Tess said doubtfully "And she told you this?"

"Yes...No...I was there..." I wished I was better at lying. It just something I've never been able to do, I can't stand making people believe something that isn't true. I guess that's where me and Kirst are different; she's been living a lie for years now, never trusting anyone, never telling anyone what was going on. Until now...Until me.

"Adam!" Tess' shout snapped me out of my daydream. "Look, I know you're not telling the truth, you always were a terrible liar, please tell me what happened to Kirsty, what's going on?"

I really, really wanted to tell her. I nearly did, but then I looked down at Kirsty's peaceful face. She was so vulnerable when she slept – although in this case it wasn't really sleeping, she'd passed out. I couldn't tell Tess the truth. I owed it to Kirst. I'd promised her, and I keep my promises. It must've been so hard to even tell one person after all these years, so hard to finally trust someone enough to tell them her secret. I was that person, and I was not going to betray her now.

"I'm really not sure..." I tried to stick to the truth as much as possible "I...I know she hurt her rib. It was cracked. She...she hit it really hard on her kitchen table. She tripped...and fell. I x-rayed it, she didn't want any fuss..."

"You sure that was it...?" Tess was suspicious. It was obvious. Thankfully she decided to leave it for now. "Okay, let's take a look at her, we'll need an x-ray and 10mg of morphine."

I nearly sighed with relief, but I stopped myself as I realised that wouldn't be the best way to try and convince her that I was being truthful.

"Okay, I'll page x-ray, be right back."

I looked down at Kirsty and gently stroked her wild hair comfortingly.

"I won't be far." I whispered.

Then I strode through the swing doors, and out of Resus.

* * *

Tess POV

I gazed down at Kirsty. She lay, pallid-looking, under the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. She seemed so small, so...fragile. It was the complete opposite of the Kirsty I knew, and it worried me immensely. I knew Adam wasn't telling me the truth about what had happened to her. Well, not the complete truth anyway. I'd known him long enough to be able to tell when he was lying, I could just see it in his eyes.

Suddenly, Kirsty's eyelids flickered and began to open.

"Kirsty?" I leant towards her, placing my hand on shoulder, to try and reassure her that everything was okay.

She groaned softly. "Tess"

"Kirsty, you're in Resus, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, yeah" She murmured, glancing around the room "Where's Adam...?"

"He's just gone to page x-ray, he'll be back any moment."

Right on cue, I heard the crashing of the Resus doors, and in walked Adam.

* * *

Adam POV

As soon as I acknowledged the fact that Kirsty was awake, my pace quickened sufficiently.

"Kirst!" I took her hand gently and looked deep into her eyes "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Adam" She sighed.

"...But that's the thing" I said, slightly frustrated "You're not alright, not at all, Kirsty please stop!"  
"Stop...stop what...?" She whispered, confused.

"Denying everything, brushing off all my concerns, acting like nothing's wrong. Because someday, you're going to have to face up to the fact that you're not alright. You're a victim of domestic abuse Kirsty!"

"Adam please!" I suddenly realised that she was crying.

"...Kirsty, I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." I brushed a tear from her cheek and began to stroke her forehead, comfortingly "It's okay".

"I'll...I'll think about it, Adam. Leaving him...I'll think about it." Kirsty whispered, as if she was scared to say it.

She'd finally realised. Finally seen that she couldn't go on like this. I was so relieved; I couldn't put it into words – so I didn't use words. I leant forward, and pressed my lips gently against hers. As we locked eyes, I could see that this was all the words I needed.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been REALLY busy with revision and things, but I'll try to write some more as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed that, I struggled somewhat with the last bit, but It's done now. Not really sure where to take this, ideas would be more than welcome! Thanks :)**


	12. Lay Low

ADAM POV

Turns out her rib hadn't punctured her lung, but it had cracked fully. It had been a fairly quiet day at the hospital, after Kirsty had been discharged, and I spent most of it sitting with her in the staff room.

Now I was driving home, with Kirsty in the passenger seat. She'd agreed to stay at mine, after she'd decided that Warren wouldn't lay a finger on Nita – he loved her far too much. We drove along in the pitch darkness, only the streetlights illuminating our faces every now and then. The pitter-patter of the rain on the car roof seemed deafeningly loud, in the total silence that was me and Kirsty's conversation. It wasn't until we'd parked up outside my house, and started to walk up my path that the silence was finally broken.

"Adam...I don't know if I should..." Kirsty mumbled fearfully, stopping suddenly.

"What? ...Why? You said you were sure he wouldn't lay a finger on Nita"

"No, he won't, it's not that."

"Well then, what?"

"What if..." She struggled to finish her sentence, as if saying it would make it come true. "...What if he finds me?" She managed to whisper, terror in her eyes.

I sighed inwardly, because I didn't actually know the answer to that question. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"He won't" I simply said, praying it would be true.

"I don't see why not" Kirsty choked, tears spilling down her cheeks. "This'll be the first place her looks, after the ED – he thinks something's going on between us, if he finds me here...oh god he can't find me here!" She cried harder.

"Kirsty! He won't, I'll hide you, we'll lock the doors, it'll be fine okay?" I pulled away from the hug, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I will not let him hurt you anymore, as long as you're here with me. Understand?"

She nodded weakly, unable to form a sentence.

"Alright, let's get you inside."

I put my arm around her waist, supporting her. She suddenly seemed unable to stand, let alone walk.

"...Adam I...I'm tired..." She whispered, gasping for breath.

Just as her eyes closed and she began to fall to the ground – I grabbed her, swung her up into my arms, and carefully carried her into my house; shutting the door behind us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Hope you liked it, and I'll try and update soon - although I'm not really sure where to go from here. Suggestions would be very helpful; please review!**


	13. Panic

Kirsty POV

Slowly, my eyes blinked open. I was lying in Adam's ground floor spare room, on a big double bed. Next to me sat Adam himself, gazing down at me intently.

"Kirsty?" He said anxiously "Can you hear me?"

I struggled to sit up, but as I did so the room spun nauseatingly. I collapsed back down onto the pillows and shut my eyes tight.

"Mmm" I replied, giving a slight nod.

"You okay?" Adam asked, concerned.

I was beginning to feel a bit less like I was on a fairground ride.

"Yeah" I breathed, sitting up a lot slower this time "I'm just...I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to sound like...like that." I said wearily.

Adam leaned forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I know" he murmured, as he gently stroked my hair. I relaxed into him. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me – hurt us. It was the complete opposite to what I felt with Warren. The only time he ever hugged me was for show (either in public, or in front of Nita) and even then, it was stiff, awkward, and meaningless. This was so different. I just wanted to stay in Adam's warm arms forever and ever, and forget about everything. Warren, work, Tess, everything. But I couldn't. There was Nita. I couldn't stay here with Adam, because that would be leaving her. I couldn't leave her - not ever. Though there was someone I could leave...

"Adam?" I murmured hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Adam pulled away from the hug, but kept hold of my shoulders – and looked deep into my eyes.

I-I'm going, I mean I...I have to, I..." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to leave him. Warren. I have to...I have to leave him."

A relieved smile stretched across Adam's face. "You've finally seen sense – thank God! You know I'll help you, anything you want just ask, you'll get through this."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. "Thanks Adam. Really. For everything. You've just been so great, and I'm so, so sorry that I offloaded all my problems onto you, you really didn't deserve it. Just thank you – so much."

"Don't mention it Kirst, what are friends for?" Adam smiled fondly at me and stroked his hand up and down my arm comfortingly for a while. Suddenly his hand stopped dead.

"Where is Warren now?" He asked quickly.

"Home" I instantly replied. "Waiting for me"

"...When should you have been back?" Adam asked cautiously – already knowing the answer to that question.

"A while ago" I gasped, my breathing quickening.

"I'll go check the doors are locked!" Adam yelled over his shoulder, as he sprinted out of the door. But no sooner had the door closed behind him, the spare room window smashed.

My head whipped round, and I stared too scared to breathe. As my eyes focused on his face; I froze with fear. I could see the malicious glint of his eyes as they locked on mine.

Warren smiled an evil smile. "Gotcha."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN :O  
Hope you liked it, sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try and update soon, but it's exam week next week, so I really should be revising ;)  
Please review with ideas, they're really helpful. Special thank-you to Hannah Louise16xx for your idea, it will be used :)  
Anyways, thanks for reading guys, stay tuned for the next part!**


	14. Helpless

He levered himself up onto the window ledge and began to climb into the room. I managed to conjure up a shrill scream, and Adam came racing back into the room – just in time, as Warren was now standing a few feet away from me.

"WARREN!" Adam shouted, "What are you doing here!"

"I'm just here to get Kirsty. My wife. Cheating little bitch that she is." Warren spat angrily.

"Stay away from her." Adam whispered, glaring with hatred at him.

"She's MY wife. I'm taking her home. NOW." Warren suddenly charged forwards. Before Adam had a chance to react – Kirsty had fallen to the floor, with a shriek of pain, and Warren was stood over her, with his fist still outstretched.

"NO!" Adam yelled. He sprinted forwards and grabbed Warren by the shoulders, and then roughly threw him to the floor. He could see that Warren was tired. He had muscular dystrophy. He couldn't keep this up for too long. Whereas for Kirsty, Adam could keep this up forever.

It became clear that Warren wasn't able to stand, and wouldn't be for at least a few minutes; so Adam took this moment to rush over to Kirsty and kneel beside her.

"Kirst..." He murmured "What's wrong, where did he hit you?"

Kirsty weakly lifted her arm and gestured to the right-side of her head. Adam gently turned her onto her over, so he could examine the wound. As he lifted her head, he discovered a growing pool of blood underneath it. It was steadily streaming from a deep cut on the left-side of her head.

"I thought he hit you on the other side...?" Adam asked gently.

Kirsty took a deep breath. "He hit me...on the left...but I fell and hit...the other side on the...corner of the bed." She panted.

"Alright, okay, this is gonna need stitches. I need something..." Adam glanced around the room desperately. He saw one of his shirts on his bed and grabbed it, clamping it to Kirsty's head. "This should help stop the bleeding, but I need more equipment, I have to take you to the ED Kirst, I'm sorry."

"Adam please, no...can't you...I mean, isn't there...is there any other way?" Kirsty's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry" Adam murmured softly, squeezing her hand.

She shut her eyes helplessly. He gazed at her perfect face. Even now, she was beautiful. He was transfixed. Until a fist slammed into the side of his face, and then back down into Kirsty's abdomen. She cried out in agony. Adam struggled against the haze that'd clouded his vision, and shoved Warren hard enough for him to tumble to the ground again. Realising that there was no time to wait around, Adam swung Kirsty's limp body up into his arms as gently as he could, and stumbled hastily towards the door; Warren struggled forwards, desperately trying to catch them, but to no avail.

Adam no longer cared that he'd be leaving Warren in his house, he just ran out to his car, carefully strapped Kirsty into the passenger seat, jumped into the driver's seat, and drove off as fast as he could – towards Holby City ED.

* * *

**What will happen when they get to the ED, and what will happen to Warren? Hope you liked that, sorry I haven't updated for a little while. Will try and update soon, but I probably won't be able to for a couple of weeks as I'm going to Wales, and I don't know if they'll be an internet connection there :/ Anyway, in the meantime - review please! :)**


	15. The Blame Game

ADAM POV

I swerved into the hospital car park and slammed on my brakes when I got close to the entrance. I was too worried to care about parking properly. I jumped hastily out of the car, and ran round to the open the passenger door. I undid a barely conscious Kirsty's seatbelt, and swung her up into my arms, as gently as I could. Anyone watching must've thought I was mad, but I was in such a blind panic that I honestly couldn't have cared less. I don't think I drove under the speed limit during the whole car journey, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now, except Kirsty.  
I proceeded to sprint through the entrance and into the ED, holding her limp body close to my chest, trying to make her feel safe. Though I don't know how she could feel safe with me. I'd failed her. I'd told her that she'd always be safe when I was around. And look what'd happened. I couldn't bare it; It was my fault.

* * *

"CAN I GET SOME HELP!" I yelled, as soon as I'd run into the reception area.

Heads whipped round to look at me, and as soon as it registered in their brains who it was that was lying in my arms, everything sped up. People started running around, calling out instructions, asking me questions. They sounded distant; a lot further away than they were. They faded more and more, until they were just a buzz. Just background noise. The whole hospital scene seemed to fade too, until it disappeared. All that were left were Kirsty and me. I gazed down at her battered body. Her bruised arms, and her blood-covered face. It made me feel sick. If I'd been more careful, none of this would've happened. She'd still be sleeping peacefully in my spare bed. Or we'd be sitting watching telly together. Or eating breakfast. Or...anything. Anything but this. I began to hear the voices more clearly again, and the hospital slowly came back into focus.

"Adam" Tess was staring at me worriedly "Adam, you have to tell us, what happened? How did she get these injuries?"

I took a deep breath. "Right, sorry, she umm...she fell and hit her head. On the corner of a...cabinet. At my house. And I said we needed to go to the ED. So I helped her up and...we were walking, and...she fainted...umm...and hit her abdomen on the...table."

"Adam, for goodness sake. That's even worse than your last lie." Tess said "We need to kn-"

Kirsty groaned suddenly, and her eyes flickered open.

"Kirsty!" I said joyfully, just relieved to see her beautiful eyes again. Then I looked at the trail of blood to the side of her eye, and remembered that it was my fault. "Kirsty, I'm so, so, so, SO sorry. It's all my fault, I should've been more careful, and I wasn't, and now...now you're hurt. And you wouldn't have been. If it weren't for me."

Kirsty shook her head weakly. "No" she croaked "No, Adam. If it wasn't for you...I would have been hurt more. You saved me from that."

"But I could have saved you from all of it." I murmured, guilt-ridden.

She didn't reply, she just shook her head sadly.

There was a short silence, and then finally, Tess spoke: "I honestly don't know what you two were just talking about. But what I _do _know, is that we need to get Kirsty into Resus. Now. So can we get a trolley over here someone?"

* * *

After that it was all a blur. I remember bits and pieces. Kirsty being taken from my arms and gently lowered onto the trolley. Kirsty getting moved to cubicles a few hours later – once she was stabilised, and had been treated. I remember sitting next to her on a chair whilst she slept, for what seemed like hours. People came in and out of the cubicle now and then. I barely acknowledged their presence. I just stared down at Kirsty. Watching, and waiting. As I gazed down at her breathtaking face, her perfect features, her flawless skin, I saw her eyelids flicker slightly. I'd been waiting so long I thought I might've imagined it, but sure enough, they flickered again.

"Kirsty?" I whispered hopefully.

Her eyes opened fully. "Adam..." She breathed.

* * *

**What will they tell Tess the truth about what happened, or will they make something up?  
You will have to wait and see!;)  
****That was a bit tricky to write, but hope you like it anyway. Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while, I've been pretty busy with school and whatnot;) I'll try and update again soon, it'll be sometime this week. Remember that ideas and suggestions are welcome, and please review! **


	16. Complicated

ADAM POV

"Kirsty, I'm so sorr-"

"Adam please STOP apologizing!" Kirsty interrupted me, "I'm alright now, and I would've been a lot worse, if it wasn't for you."

"How could you possibly think that?" I exclaimed incredulously, "You're here because of me. Because I said you'd be safe with me, and then I failed you."

"If it wasn't for me, I would've been in for a much, much worse beating. And you know it. So please, just stop blaming yourself!" Kirsty tried to hide it, but I noticed the wobble in her voice. I sat on the edge of her bed, and gently took her hand.

"What's wrong?" I murmured softly.

I could see the tears filling Kirsty's eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She swallowed hard.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen." She finally said. A single tear rolled slowly down her pale cheek. I brushed it away tenderly, with my thumb.

"Let what happen?" I asked, after a short silence.

"This" Kirsty whispered, unable to talk properly through the tears, "This, you, everything..."

"...Kirsty, I don't understand. Me? What are you... What do you... What?"

Kirsty cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She looked deep into my eyes.

"I promised myself, that I wouldn't tell anyone. About Warren. And the way he...he..."

"Hits you...?" I asked quietly.

Kirsty nods. "But then I met you. You were so...persistent, so...caring. That's it – you cared. So I thought, maybe I could tell you. I knew I could trust you. But only now do I remember why I promised myself, that I wouldn't tell anyone in the first place."  
"And why was that?" I asked her.

"Because," Kirsty sighed sadly. "You'd end up getting too involved, and blaming yourself."

"...I'm not...I mean I don't...I just care about you Kirsty. A lot. And I hate seeing you get hurt. It...It kills me." I said delicately.

"I'm sorry." Kirsty murmured

"It's not your fault, though."

"Still..."

We stared at each other. My head moved towards hers, almost of its own accord. It was as if we were two opposite poles of a magnet, being drawn together. Closer and closer, our heads got, until our lips finally met. We shared a deep, passionate, tender kiss.

We eventually pulled away, and I sat back down onto my chair. It was just as well that we did, because approximately three seconds later, the curtain swished back to reveal Tess.

"Right, are you gonna tell me what really happened now?" She asked.

* * *

**Hey guys, quite a short update - sorry! I'll try and make the next one longer. Don't worry, Warren gets what's coming to him soon enough! Please continue to review, It really makes my day:')  
Next update will be this weekend, or next week. More reviews=Quicker update. ;)  
p.s. if you like to talk about casualty on twitter, here's mine: katiehannahxxx  
**


	17. Pressure

Tess POV

I stared sternly at the two of them. Kirsty Clements, and Adam Trueman. I know Kirsty's married. Happily married. But I couldn't help thinking how perfect they looked together. It reminded me of how perfect Adam and Jess were, when I first saw them.

"What happened when?" Kirsty asked, pretending like she didn't know.

"How did you get these injuries?" I persisted, raising my eyebrows at Kirsty, to show I knew she was hiding something.

"I just tripped. I was running down the stairs. I was late for work, and I tripped and fell."

"Cut the act Kirsty, Adam already came up with an equally bad lie." I told her, then corrected myself: "Actually, your lie wasn't nearly as bad as his, but neither are true."

"Mine is!" Kirsty insisted, a hint of desperation creeping into her voice.

"Kirsty." I looked straight into her eyes. I could see through her act. Something was going on.

"Alright." She started, exchanging a look with Adam, who took her hand and gave her a slight nod. "I didn't fall. Well I did, but not on my own."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my confusion showing in my tone.

"I mean...that I was...that I was pushed. H-he pushed me." She struggled to say, as a tear managed to escape, and slide down her pallid cheek.

"What, Adam!" I exclaimed, still stupidly not understanding.

"No! No, not Adam. I mean..." She stared down at her lap, more tears spilling down her face. Adam edged closer to her, putting his arm around her comfortingly. "...I mean, Warren." Kirsty finally choked out.

I couldn't help gasping.

"...What...you-your husband?" I stuttered, shocked.

Kirsty nodded, crying too much to even speak.

"...Kirsty...I, I don't..." I was lost for words. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed, putting my arms round her.

What seemed like hours - but were actually mere minutes – passed, until I finally said: "How long has he been...hurting you for?"

"About thirteen years..." Kirsty murmured it, very quietly, but I still heard.

"What, th-thirteen!" I prayed that I'd heard wrong. I hadn't. "Kirsty, you should...you should te-"

"I know!" Kirsty suddenly yelled, frustrated "I should tell someone, then it would all go away! But it wouldn't! What about Nita? What would she think of me, if I sent my own husband – her dad – to prison. She'd hate me, and I can't let that happen, I can't do it Tess!"

That's when she really broke down.

She pushed both me, and Adam away from her, and ripped her drip out. Then she fled from the room, with a thin trail of scarlet blood, snaking its way down her arm. I honestly don't know where she found the energy; just fifteen minutes ago, she'd been unconscious!

Adam and I ran out of the cubicle, after her. Kirsty was already way ahead of us – she'd had the element of surprise on her side. I could see her at the other end of the reception area. She had slowed considerably, but was still continuing valiantly on. I watched her as she went, her feet moving one after the other, until the stopped. Surprised, I looked up, and there was Zoe.

* * *

Zoe POV

She'd come out of no-where, running across reception towards me, blood dripping down her arm, gasping for breath. Wasn't looking where she was going at all, she nearly ran straight into me. I grabbed her wrists, and looked her in the eye.

"Kirst, stop." I told her, "You have to stop, you're not well, alright? Just come back to cubicles and rest."

She struggled against me for a few seconds, before giving up and leaning back against the counter for support. Her breaths became shorter and more laboured, and she shut her eyes tight.

"Kirsty?" I asked, worriedly. "Kirsty, can you hear me?"

She'd turned ghostly pale. She began to fall, and I grabbed her waist just in time, to stop her hitting the ground.

"Okay...alright..." I murmured comforting words, though I was pretty sure that she couldn't hear me.

I gently lowered her limp body to the ground.

"Can I get a trolley over here please!" I called, to whoever was listening.

I took Kirsty's hand sympathetically.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered.

* * *

**I really enjoy writing these, so I hope you like them?:) Thanks for reading it, anyway, and please review - it means a lot.  
Next update will hopefully be sometime this week. I love you all! **


	18. Frantic

Kirsty POV

I gazed blearily around the empty cubicle. I'd been out for several hours – according to my phone – as it was now teatime. I was absolutely starving, I hadn't eaten for ages. I glanced around the room for any sign of food, and as my eyes skimmed past the cubicle curtain, it swished open, and in walked Adam.

"Kirsty!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like Christmas tree lights. "Are you alright? How are you feeling? How long have you been awake?"

I took a deep breath "Around ten minutes?" I croaked, and cleared my throat , "I feel fine, except I'm pretty hungry. Any chance of a sandwich?" I asked hopefully.

Adam chuckled softly to himself, "Sure, I'll be right back." He winked and strode from the cubicle.

* * *

Moments later, he returned with my food, and sat down next to me on my bed.

"You still feeling okay?" He asked, as I tucked into my sandwich.

I nodded, reassuring him. Once I'd finished my mouthful I asked:

"Can I go home soon?" Then I remembered Warren.

Adam opened his mouth to reply but I interrupted him –

"Oh my God! Where's Warren!" My breathing quickened, and I could physically feel the colour draining from my face.

"...That's what I was going to say." Adam stared at me, trying to stay calm, but I could see the glint of panic in his eyes.

"And, and wh...where's..." I could barely get the words out, I was so breathless with panic "Nita!" I gasped "Where's Nita!"

Adam was out of the cubicle in seconds, and I was only a few steps behind. I was still wearing my scrubs, and not one of those hospital gowns – thanks goodness. We both ignored the shouts from our colleagues, as we ran towards the exit. Within moments, we were both in Adam's car, and he was speeding off; towards his house.

* * *

We arrived in around five minutes, due to Adam's insanely fast – and pretty scary – driving. If we were in any other situation, I would've told him to slow down considerably, but not now, right now I didn't care. Adam sprinted into the house, but I hung back. I wasn't...scared. Not as such, I just was sort of...apprehensive. I wanted to go in, to make sure Adam didn't get hurt, but I just couldn't seem to move my legs over shuffling speed. I eventually made it down the hall and to the bottom of the stairs, just as Adam ran down them.

"He's not here" He told me.

"So...my house?" I murmured, trying to keep the terror from showing in my voice, "...With Nita?"

"We should check there next, yes" Adam told me, squeezing my hand gently.

"Are any of the things upstairs, you know...broken..." I trailed off.

Adam looked away, "It doesn't matter." He said, "Come on!" He ran towards his car, pulling me along with him.

We drove off again, unbelievably, even faster than before.

* * *

Adam slammed on the brakes just outside of my house, and as we legged it up the path and began to hammer on the door, we heard a scream. Nita. Adam took a few big steps backwards, and then ran headlong into the door. It swung open under his force, to reveal Warren standing over Nita; laughing. Tears were streaming down her face, and he was standing there laughing. That was it. I lost control of my body, and sauntered forward grabbed him by the shoulders, and properly punched him in the face. He gasped and staggered back, before collapsing down onto his knees, clutching his jaw.

"Nita! Darling are you alright, what happened?" My attention immediately diverted to my daughter.

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me, I'm alright." She assured me, still sobbing from the shock.

"Okay, shh, shh." I took her in my arms, as she cried, and rocked her back and forth.

Adam walked towards Warren, who had passed out on the wooden floor. He checked his pulse and - once he'd finished being all doctor-ish - came over to us and knelt down.

"She alright?" He mouthed at me, concern lining his features.

I nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He gestured towards the door, suggesting we leave quickly.

I nodded again, and put my arm round Nita as we all left the house hastily, and clambered into Adam's car, to drive back to his house for the night.

* * *

**Sorry for the pretty long, but pretty crap chapter, I was kind of stuck for ideas :L I'll try and make the next one better, but suggestions are welcome. Those of you who have given me ideas, don't worry, they will be used shortly! Please review, I'll update soon!**


End file.
